


Erotica

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi primer video de Hannibal y Will. Hannibal quiere que Will vea las cosas de otra manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotica

[Music Video here](http://murakilovesg.tumblr.com/post/51539682694/my-first-video-of-hannibal#Notes)


End file.
